A phase change material (PCM) memory device is a type of non-volatile memory device that stores information as a resistive state of a material that can be in different resistive states corresponding to different phases of the material. The different phases can include an amorphous state having high resistivity and a crystalline state having low resistivity (i.e., a lower resistivity than in the amorphous state). The transition between the amorphous state and the crystalline state can be induced by controlling the rate of cooling after application of an electrical pulse that renders the phase change memory material amorphous in a first part of a programming process. The second part of the programming process includes control of the cooling rate of the phase change memory material. If rapid quenching occurs, the phase change memory material can cool into an amorphous high resistivity state. If slow cooling occurs, the phase change memory material can cool into a crystalline low resistivity state.